In The Eye of The Beholder
by Mugen
Summary: Kirameku is an Angelic Layer Deus. But she's no ordinary Deus. She was born with an impairment that most thought would keep her from playing Angelic Layer. Please R&R! [Complete]
1. Prologue

In The Eye of The Beholder:  Prologue 

            It is an egg, filled with a dream.  With the right knowledge, courage, and love, anyone can shine in the Layer.  It doesn't matter whether you're male or female, tall or short, old or young.  But one individual crossed all borders to become a Deus.  She went past age, height and gender.  She was born with a problem.  Something everyone thought would hold her back in life.  But she knew better.  She proved the world wrong.  She showed her talent, and the talent of everyone like her.  Her name was Zouge Kirameku, her Angels name was Yugure.  This is her story.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Angelic Layer is © to CLAMP.  And they rock.  Hard. ^.^

All characters you don't recognize are mine, unless otherwise stated. ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Q~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In The Eye of The Beholder: Chapter 1

            _'I wish I could hurry up and get home…'_ Kirameku thought.  She wore her school uniform, and was on her way home from school.  She wore sunglasses, looked straight ahead of her, and used a pole that went up to her waist as a cane.  She was blind.  Since birth she had been that way.  She had ice white eyes, with black hair.  As she continued to walk through the crowded streets of Tokyo, she could tell people were staring at her.

            Suddenly, a person elbowed her, and she lost her balance.  She fell to the ground, and everything in her book bag spilled out onto the sidewalk.  She stretched her hand out to try and find her cane.  As she put her hand down, another person walking by stepped on it.  _'Ow…'_ Kirameku drew back her hand and began to massage it gently.  _'People are so inconsiderate…why won't anyone help me?  Here I am, lying on the ground, all my stuff scattered on the ground…and no one stops…'_  

            Tears filled her eyes as she tried again to find her cane.  Suddenly, she felt something in her hand.

            "Eh?"  She thought out loud.

            "Is this yours?"  A girl handed Kirameku her cane back, and proceeded to put all her stuff back in her bag.  _'Her voice sounds sweet…'_ Kirameku thought as the girl helped her to her feet.

            "Thank you so much." Kirameku said as she smiled.  Being blind, she didn't know the girls height, so proceeded to stare straight ahead.

            "Umm…I'm down here." The girl pointed out.

            "I'm sorry, it's just…" Kirameku took off her sunglasses, revealing her ice white eyes.

            "Oh!  I'm sorry!  I didn't mean to-"

            "It's ok." Kirameku interrupted.

            "My name is Suzuhara Misaki.  Pleased to meet you."

            "I'm Zouge Kirameku."  With that, Kirameku turned away from Misaki and walked away.  Misaki followed her, because she was going the same way.

            "Na!  Y-you're knee is bleeding!"

            "I know." Kirameku didn't like people too much.  "Why are you following me?  I can take care of myself!"

            Misaki snapped her head back in surprise.  _'She's touchy…'_ Misaki thought.

            "Well it was nice meeting you, Zouge-san."  Misaki turned, and headed home.

~*~

            "So she was blind?"  Shouko asked.

            "Yeah!  She was really touchy about it…I would've asked her about Angelic Layer…" Misaki bent her head down.

            "Don't worry!  She might be touchy because people may make fun of her.  It wasn't you're fault."  Shouko smiled.

            "I guess so…" Misaki still felt like she insulted the girl she had met on the street.

~*~

            "Mom!  I'm home!"  Kirameku called as she took off her shoes.

            "Good!  Dinner's ready!"  Kirameku's mom called from the kitchen.

            Kirameku walked into the kitchen, and found her seat.  She had taken off her sunglasses, and left them on the small shelf on the side of their door.  Her and her mom lived alone.  Her father died when she was little, so she never knew him that well.

            "Oh, honey!  Your knee is bleeding!  When did that happen?"

            "Today when some freak bumped into me."  Kirameku normally kept details from her mother.

            "Well what are you going to do tomorrow, it's Saturday."

            "I'm going to meet Hari at 12:00 at the Piffle Princess."

            "The one near us?" Her mother wondered why Kirameku would go look at Angelic Layer stuff.

            "Mom, I'm blind not and idiot."  Kirameku had sensed the doubting in her mother's voice.

            "I'm sorry…I didn't mean anything…"

            "Hari's going to ask for an Angel Egg for me, since I'm not so good with people skills."  Kirameku smiled.  "We're going to try and get a special one so I can read the instructions."

            "Ok, we'll leave at 11:30 tomorrow morning." Her mom said as she began to clean up.

            _'Finally!  I'm going to have an Angel of my own, and prove those bullies at school wrong.'_


	3. Chapter 2

In The Eye of The Beholder: Chapter 2

Kirameku was up with the sun.  She had always been an early riser, but it was today that she would get her very own Angel.  She walked over to her window, and pulled back the curtains.  She stood there for a little, absorbing the warmth of the sun's early rays.  _'Mom's probably not up yet…I guess I'll make myself a waffle to hold me over.'_

            Kirameku's mom never woke up nearly as early as Kirameku did.  Her mom normally woke up around noon, and since Kirameku wasn't a good cook, she'd always had to wait until the afternoon to eat breakfast. 

            But today was different.  They had to leave at 11:30 to go meet Hari.  Kirameku still had to wait 3 hours or more, but she was ok with it.  She walked into their kitchen, and pulled out a box of waffles.  She took out one, and headed towards the toaster.  When she reached down to make sure it was there, her hand hit the countertop.

            She sighed as she began to feel around the counter for the toaster.  It didn't help her very much that her mom was a bit absent minded at times.  She finally bumped into the toaster.  She put her waffle in, pushed the button down, and walked over to the fridge.  She always had chocolate chips and whip cream on her waffles.  If her mom was there, that wouldn't happen, but she was never awake early enough to stop her daughter.

            Kirameku had gotten the chocolate chips, the whip cream, and a plate out before the waffle was ready.  She turned her back towards the counter, and leaned on it for a moment.  _'My very own Angel…I can't wait…'_ She sighed as the toaster popped.  She took out her waffle, put it on the plate, and immediately put the chocolate chips on so they would melt.  She brought her plate and the whip cream over to the table, then went and got a glass of orange juice.

            She ate her waffle, and decided to go get changed.  She heard water running in her mom's room, and assumed her mom was taking a shower.  She got changed, and when she went back downstairs, sure enough, breakfast was being made.  

            "Good morning!"  Kirameku's mom called as she finished breakfast.

            "Good morning."  Kirameku said as she sat down.

            "After we finish breakfast, you need to call Hari to let her know we're heading out."  Kirameku's mom said.

            "Ok, I will.  Are you gonna drop off and pick up?"  

            "Yeah, Hari is coming over afterwards and her mom will pick her up around 5.  Sound good?"

            "Sounds great!"  Kirameku smiled as she began to eat.  Breakfast was uneventful, and it was eaten in silence.  Kirameku was planning out everything about her Angel, and knew almost exactly what she wanted her Angel to look like.  After breakfast was done, the two cleaned up, and headed out the door.  Kirameku grabbed her sunglasses, and they were on their way to Piffle Princess.

            When they arrived, Kirameku grabbed her cane from the back of the car, and kissed her mom goodbye.  She walked into the Piffle Princess, and went up the escalator.  She could smell food from the café, and as she got closer, she could hear the whoosh of Angels on the Layer.  She could tell what it must have looked like, judging by the sound of the Angels moving. 

            "Kirameku!  Over here!"  Kirameku snapped out of her daydream, and recognized the voice of Hari, and walked in the direction it came from.

            "Hey!  Hari, I thought you were coming later!"  Kirameku smiled as she sat down.

            "Aww…. why'd you wear your sunglasses?"

            "My eyes tend to make people nervous.  You know that!"  Kirameku smiled.

            "And you know I don't like talking to you when you wear your sunglasses.  It makes me feel nervous when you wear them."  Hari smiled.

            "Fine…I'll take them off."  She took off her sunglasses, and put them in her pocket.

            "You wanna go downstairs and get your Angel stuff?"  Hari asked.

            "Sure.  Just one question.  Why don't you get an Angel too?"

            "I don't know…watching is satisfying enough for me."  Hari stood up, and the two friends walked downstairs.  They went over to the Angel supplies, and picked up an Angel Egg.  "You want to go up to the desk and ask for instructions in brail?"  Hari asked as she held up the package.

            "You mean do I want you to go ask.  And yeah, that would help."  Kirameku put the package back on the shelf, and followed Hari to the desk.

            "Excuse me." Hari said.

            "How may I help you?"  The lady behind the desk smiled.

            "I was wondering if you carried Angel Eggs with instructions in brail."

            "I'm not sure.  I'll check."  After a few moments of typing on the computer, the lady turned back to the two.  "I'm afraid none have been made."  The lady replied turning back to the two girls.

            "Thanks anyway."  Hari smiled, and lead her friend back to where the Angel Eggs were.  "What should we do now?"  Hari asked, picking up another egg and looking at it.

            "We're going to get all the supplies we need, and you're going to help me make me Angel."  Kirameku said with determination.

            "Alrighty then…" Hari took the Egg package, and the two headed to find the other supplies they needed.

~*~

            "Read the first thing!"  Kirameku got more excited by the minute.  The two were now in Kirameku's room.  All the Angel stuff littered Kirameku's bed, and the friends were trapped in the middle.  The Angel package was open, and the Egg lay on the bed in front of Kirameku.  Hari pulled out the instructions, and began to read them.

            "'You're Angel Egg is filled with a shock-absorbent liquid.  Open it in a bathroom or someplace with a drain.  The shock-absorbent liquid is not edible.  Small children must take caution-'"

            "-Skip that part!  I'm not a child!" Kirameku laughed.  They walked into the bathroom, and Kirameku opened the Angel Egg in the sink.  The liquid oozed out of the egg and onto Kirameku's hands.  "Eeew…that feels…icky…"

            "Yeah…the Angel looks kinda creepy too…" Hari said before continuing.  "'After the doll is removed from the Egg, carefully wash the shock-absorbent liquid off with warm water.'"  Hari emptied the liquid from the Egg, and Kirameku washed the doll off with warm water.  Hari also washed the Egg out with water, and dried it.  Kirameku dried her Angel, and the two walked back with the Egg, and the Angel.

            "Next comes the hair."  Hari said.  "We bought rusty orange colored hair.  You need to pick the length."  Kirameku thought for a moment, and then held out her hand. 

            "I want to do the hair."  Hari handed the scissors and hair over to her friend.  Kirameku carefully put hair on the Angel's tiny head.  She put her fingers into the holes in the scissors, and measured the hair to about shoulder length with her other hand.  She carefully cut through the Angel's hair, and ended up making it a perfect cut, exactly the way she wanted it.

            Hari wasn't too amazed.  She'd known Kirameku since preschool.  "Next we set up the computer stuff.  I'll do that." 

            "Sounds cool."  Kirameku and Hari each opened a box, and plugged in the computer and started it up.

            "Put the Angel in here…" Hari said as she took the Angel from Kirameku.  She put it in the small glowing column.  She then proceeded to read the directions.  "'It's time to choose what kind of Angel you want to make.  Do you want speed or power?  Lightweight or heavyweight?  Select you parameters.'"

            "I want speed, and heavyweight."  Hari typed I it in, and the lighted column lowered itself, and the Angel stayed suspended above it.

            "'It's now time to name you're Angel.'"  This put Kirameku into deep thought.  She had never thought of what to name her Angel.  After a few minutes, she finally came up with a name.

            "Yugure."  Hari typed it in, and the Angel opened her starburst green eyes.

            "She's done."  Hari smiled as her friends face lit up.

            "Clothes!!!" Kirameku exclaimed.  She ran back to the bed, and threw herself on it.  "Ok, I'm gonna make the shirt, you make the skirt.  I want it to be white.  And I the bottom left corner on the front I want three pink flowers in a triangle, and in the same place on the back, I want three yellow stars the same way."  The two got out the cloth, and began to work.  After and hour, both pieces of clothes were finished.   The skirt was exactly as Kirameku wanted it.

            The shirt was blue, and on the front were pink flowers, all in different places.  On the back were yellow stars in different places.  She immediately put the clothes on her Angel.  She put two black hair clips on Yugure, one on each side.  She also put plain white sneakers on Yugure's feet.

            "Done…I've made my Angel…" Kirameku rubbed her fingers on her Angel's face, and smiled.

            "If only you could see her…" Hari marveled at the Angel her blind friend had just made.  This was the beginning of a long, hard journey.  But Kirameku and Yugure could handle it.

*)()($%*^(*&(*@#! ~~~~~~~~~~~++++=================&^%

Hooray!  Chappie 2!  Ok, this was originally when Misaki just started, but I found it too hard to alter CLAMPs plot line, so it's going to be 1 year after the manga ends.  Oh, and if you like this story, you should read my other one, One Second Counts!  *shameless advertising*


	4. Chapter 3

In The Eye of The Beholder: Chapter 3

            "Sunday!"  Kirameku shouted as she jumped out of bed, grabbed her newly made Angel, and ran downstairs.  She woke up after her mom did, which was very unusual.  She had spent most of the night lost in thought.  Thinking about Yugure, and the Official Tournament.  

            "Goodness, you're up late…" Kirameku's mom said sleepily.

            "Yeah, I was up most of the night."  Kirameku yawned sat down at the table. 

            "Do you have your Angel?"  Her mother asked as she out breakfast on the table.

            "Yeah.   Hari helped me a lot.  She made the skirt, and helped me set parameters and all that stuff."  Kirameku held up her brand new Angel.

            "She's beautiful."  Her mother sighed.  She looked carefully at the shirt, and saw that no stitches had gone astray.  "What's her name?"

            "Yugure."

            "What a beautiful name…" The two began to eat breakfast, and suddenly Kirameku thought of something.

             "Mom, can you drop me off at the Piffle Princess?"

            "Today too?  What for?" 

            "Well, they hold mini tournaments, and I thought I could enter one."

            "Ok, I guess so."  They finished breakfast, and cleaned up.  Kirameku went upstairs, got changed, brushed her teeth (and did other sanitary stuff), and went downstairs again.  She put her shoes on, grabbed her sunglasses and her cane, and shouted to her mom, "I'll meet you in the car!"

            Her mom was soon in the car with her daughter, and they were off, once again to the Piffle Princess.

            "Mom, I should have something coming in the mail.  It's called an Angel Card, and it allows me to fight in official tournaments."

            "Ok, I'll watch for it!" Her mom smiled as they pulled up to the Piffle Princess.  Kirameku kissed her mom goodbye, grabbed her cane, put on her sunglasses, and got out of the car.  Her mom watched as her blind child walked off towards the path of fame.

            Kirameku walked straight to the back of the store, and went up the escalator.  She was bumped a little as she tried to find the desk.  _'I can't ask anyone…I'd get too nervous…and they'd probably stare at my eyes...geez...I need to be a little less anti-social...'_ She proceeded to wander, until she finally found the desk.  

            "Excuse me..." She called.

            "Yes?"  The lady behind the desk smiled.

            "I would like a ticket to a match."

            "Here you go."  The lady handed Kirameku a ticket after typing on the computer for a moment.  

            "Thank you."

            "You'll be on Layer 5."

            "Which one is that?" Kirameku asked so she wouldn't look stupid going to the wrong Layer.

            "Right in front of you is Layer 3, and if you turn right, Layer 5 will be right there."

            "Thank you."  Kirameku turned right, and found the Layer.  She handed the announcer her ticket, and the announcer turned on her microphone, and asked for Kirameku's name.

            "Zouge Kirameku."

            "And you're Angel's name?"     

            "Yugure."  Kirameku sat down, and took off her sunglasses.  She sat Yugure in her lap, and put on the visor.  She opened the wings on the side of the visor, and waited.

            "Angels to the Layer!"  Kirameku never thought of an entry line, so she had no idea what to do.  Luckily the other person went first.

            "Emerge from the shadows!  Kurayami!"  The Dues threw her black-clad Angel into the Layer.  Kurayami spread her arms out in mid-air.  "Angel, fall-in!"  Kurayami then crossed her arms in an X shape over her chest, and drew her knees up to her chest also.  She did several flips in the air, and as she fell towards the Layer, she did a head dive, hands out.  She landed on the Layer in a handstand then did a back flip onto her feet.

            "Open the world's eyes!  Show them what we can do, Yugure!"  Kirameku had quickly thought of an entry line off the top of her head.  She threw Yugure into the Layer, and Yugure opened her eyes.  She spread both of her arms out, and crossed her legs.  "Angel fall-in!"  Yugure began to spin as she descended towards the Layer.  She finally landed, and she had gathered up so much speed that she continued to spin.  She slowed down and did one last spin, and flung her crossed leg out to get balance back.  She then stood, one leg out, and slightly behind the other.

            "Angelic fight!"  Kurayami didn't move, and neither did Yugure.  Kirameku could tell generally where the other Angel was, but she wasn't exactly sure.  Finally, the other Angel charged and Yugure put up a guard.  Suddenly, the other Angel leapt high into the air.  Kirameku knew she leapt into the air, but couldn't tell if she was coming down.  She waited for a moment, until she heard a rustling of clothes.  

            Yugure bent over, and threw her leg out, but the other Angel didn't come straight down on Yugure, she landed right below Yugure's leg, and kicked her square in the jaw.  Yugure flew backwards, barely managing to stay in the Layer.  Yugure picked herself up, and put up another guard.  _'What is she doing?'  _The other Deus thought.  _'She should've been able to see Kurayami coming down in front of her…'_ She looked at Kirameku, and noticed that she wasn't looking at the Layer, she was looking straight ahead.  _'What is she doing?'_  Kurayami charged again, and the other Dues was looking at Kirameku as well as her Angel.

            Yugure charged also, and grabbed the fist that Kurayami threw at her.  She then did a one-handed handstand, and grabbed Kurayami with her feet, while still holding her fist.  She then let go of Kurayami's fist, and spun her around, and when she let go, Kurayami went flying out of the Layer.  The other Deus noticed that Kirameku wasn't looking at the Layer for the whole time.

            "Layer out!  Yugure wins!"  The small crowd surrounding the Layer cheered as Kirameku took off her visor, and grabbed her Angel.  She put her sunglasses on, and grabbed her cane, which she had laid down on the floor next to her chair.  She walked over to shake hands with the other Deus.  

            "Great match."  The other Deus said, looking at Kirameku's sunglasses.

            "I'm blind."  Kirameku could tell the other girl was staring at her.  

            "I hope to fight you again sometime."  The two girls smiled at each other, and both walked away from the Layer.  Kirameku could tell people were looking at her, and she could even hear some whispers.  She ignored them, and walked downstairs.  Soon, the Official Tournament would start, and she would be able to show the world her abilities.


	5. Chapter 4

In The Eye of The Beholder: Chapter 4 

            Kirameku had woken up, made herself breakfast, and gotten ready for school.  She left a note for her mom, like she always did on school days.  He mom worked the nightshift at her job, so she never had to wake up early.  Kirameku grabbed her sunglasses, cane, and a set of keys.  She put on her shoes and left the house, locking the door behind her.

~*~

            During lunch, Kirameku sat with Hari.

            "Did you bring Yugure?" Hari asked.

            "Yeah." Kirameku took Yugure out of her book bag, and showed her to Hari.

            "Have you tried the Layer?" Hari asked looking intently at her friends Angel.  Hari had been obsessed with Angelic Layer since it started.  She had seen a lot of Angels, and her friend's looked no different from professional Angels.  She even had the privilege of seeing the Angels of some Champions.

            "Yeah, and I won!" Kirameku smiled.  

            "Really?  I'd like to see you fight!"  Hari said as she handed Yugure back to Kirameku.

            "I got my Angel Card too!  I'm gonna enter in the Official Tournament, so if you can get tickets, you can see me fight there!"  Kirameku said as she put Yugure back in her book bag.  

            "Sure!  Sign-ups for the tournament are today.  You going?" 

            "They're at the stadium, right?"

            "Yeah.  I'm going so I can see who else entered.  You can come with me if you want."

            "That'd be great!  My mom's working all day, so that would work out."

            "Ok, I'll call my mom and tell her!"

~*~

            Hari and Kirameku walked up to the desk for registration.

            "You're gonna have to tell them everything.  Its you're Angel." Hari patted Kirameku on the back as her friend walked up to the desk. 

            "Hello, miss.  Is there something I can do for you?" The man behind the desk asked.

            "Yes, I would like to enter in this years Official Tournament."  The man looked at Kirameku, noticing her sunglasses.

            "Alright, I'll need your name, and the name of your Angel."

            "Zouge Kirameku, and my Angel, Yugure.  And yes, I'm blind."  She sighed as she heard the man type.

            "Ok, you're all set!  The preliminaries start three days from now."  The man smiled as he watched Kirameku walk away.  Hari then walked up to the desk, and cleared her throat.

            "Hello Shouru-san!"  Hari smiled at the man behind the desk.

            "Well, it's about time you came!"  He laughed.  "I have the roster so far, and after the preliminaries, I'll get you the Tournament's Official roster."  He handed Hari a piece of paper and watched the tow friends leave the building.  As soon as the left, he picked up the phone.

            "Hello?"  

            "Hello, Chief Mihara?  It's Shouru.  You know the Angel Card we sent out to Zouge Kirameku?"

            "Yes…what about her?"

            "She just came to sign up, and she was…well…" Shouru fell silent for a moment.

            "Spit it out Shouru!"

            "She was blind."

            "Really?"  Icchan rubbed his chin.  "This will be interesting…"

~*~

            Kirameku had made it through the preliminaries, and was ready for the tournament.  None of the other Deus' knew she was blind.  She wanted to keep it a secret because she thought that if they knew she was blind, they would go easy on her.  Summer vacation rolled around, and it was time for the tournament to begin.  

            "I'm going with Hari to the stadium!" Kirameku shouted upstairs to her mom.  She put on her shoes on, and tilted her heads towards where her sunglasses should be.  She didn't wear them for the preliminaries, so she decided not to wear them for the tournament.

            She grabbed her cane, her excuse being she had weak legs, and ran out to Hari's car.  She got in the back seat, and out her cane on the floor.  She said hello to Hari's mom and Hari.

            When they got to the stadium, the two girls smiled at each other, waved, and went their separate ways.  Kirameku entered the waiting room and sat down.  She sat for a little, and suddenly her face scrunched up.  _'Wow…that is some strong perfume…'_ She thought.

            "W-1, Zouge Kirameku?"  Kirameku stood up and followed the lady.  

            "In the East Corner: Deus-Tategoto Kinoko, Angel-Zeon!"  A short girl, who looked about 7 or 8 walked out, with her Angel resting on her arm.  Her Angel had bright purple hair and a bright pink tank top, with a matching skirt.  Her out fit was trimmed with bright green lining, and she wore her hair half up with a bright green bow in it.  She smiled as she took her seat and put on her visor.

            "In the West Corner: Deus-Zouge Kirameku, Angel-Yugure!"  Kirameku walked out with Yugure sitting on her shoulder.  She walked straight out, using her can to find the seat.  She put her cane on the ground, and sat in the chair.  She put Yugure in her lap, and put her visor on.  The chair was raised, and the announcer yelled into the microphone.   

            "Angels to the Layer!"

            "Zeon, light the way with your neon colors!"  Kinoko threw Zeon towards the Layer.  As soon as she entered, Zeon opened her eyes.  "Angel fall-in!"  Zeon floated softly towards the surface of the Layer.  She landed, and stood, waiting.

            "Open the world's eyes!  Show them what we can do, Yugure!"  Kirameku adapted this as her entry.  She threw Yugure into the Layer, and Yugure opened her eyes.  She spread both of her arms out, and crossed her legs.  "Angel fall-in!"  Yugure began to spin as she descended towards the Layer.  She finally landed, and she had gathered up so much speed that she continued to spin.  She slowed down and did one last spin, and flung her crossed leg out to get balance back.  She then stood, one leg out, and slightly behind the other.

            "Angelic Fight!"

            Both Angels stood still.  Kinoko was staring at Kirameku.  Kirameku's head was looking straight, until finally, Yugure charged.  She didn't go too fast, and stopped as soon as her Deus heard the ruffling of clothes.  Zeon had jumped behind Yugure, and thrown a punch.  Yugure dodged, and threw her leg out, and connected with Zeon's stomach.  Zeon quickly recovered, and did a back flip to get back to her feet.  Yugure charged again, and threw her hands in front of her, doing a front flip, and slamming her feet into Zeon's jaw.  

            Zeon recovered, and began to run around Yugure in circles.  To anyone who could see, it would look like there were 15 Zeons.  But this didn't bother Kirameku because she could tell where the real one was.  Yugure looked around her, and finally, her eyes widened.  She charged into the border of illusions around her, and as she reached it, she crouched down on the ground.

            She stuck her elbow out, and after a few seconds, she raised her elbow, which connected with Zeon's chin.  It sent the Angel flying, and when Zeon finally hit the Layer, she flopped lifeless onto the surface.

            "Yugure wins!"  The crowd erupted as the seats were lowered.  Kirameku took off her visor, and got out of her seat.  She grabbed Yugure and her cane.  She walked over to the side of the Layer, and shook hands with the other Deus.  

            "Great match."  The other Deus smiled.

            "You too."  Kirameku didn't know that Kinoko had created an illusion.  She just thought that Zeon was running in circles.  They both smiled as the exited the arena area.  Kirameku turned her head towards Yugure, who had been put on her shoulder.  

Kirameku smiled at the tiny Angel.  "Thank you."  She whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~

I'm going to be going on vacation for a week and three days, so this is the last update for a while.  Ok, here goes: Yes, Misaki is entering this tournament, and only one other Angel Kirameku is fighting is mine.  The others are all original CLAMP Angels!  I'm sorry that I won't be able to update!!! I hope this'll hold you off! ^.^ 


	6. Chapter 5

In The Eye of The Beholder: Chapter 5

Kirameku sat in the waiting room. She had placed Yugure on her lap, and was listening to the TV. There were two other people in the room. They made almost no noise, so Kirameku didn't give them any thought. She heard the door open, and a person came and sat next to her. Kirameku turned her head away, still trying not to let people know she was blind. 

"I saw your match." The person's voice was caring, almost like she knew Kirameku's secret. Kirameku didn't respond. The other person just continued. "My name is Saitou Kaede. My Angel's name is Buranshe."

"Zouge Kirameku, and Yugure." Kirameku snapped. Of course she wasn't nice. She didn't like people. Kaede's eyes widened for a moment. She was surprised.

"W-4, Zouge Kirameku!" Kirameku was saved by her next match. She stood up immediately.

"Good luck!" Kaede gave her famous smile. Too bad Kirameku couldn't see it.

~*~

"In the East Corner: Deus-Jitai Saikou, Angel-Atsui!" A girl with blond hair walked out, her Angel perched on her shoulder. Her Angel, Atsui, wore a silver shirt with a black jacket over it. She had a silver skirt with black, knee high boots. Her medium length dark purple hair was parted in two braids. "Jitai Saikou is a first time Deus, as is her opponent. She uses Atsui's close combat abilities to smash her opponents! And in the West Corner: Deus-Zouge Kirameku, Angel: Yugure!" Kirameku walked out, Angel perched on her shoulder. She found her seat, and put her cane down.

"Angels to the Layer!"

"Atsui! Listen to the sounds of the crowd! Play from their hearts!!!" Saikou threw Atsui into the layer. "Angel, fall-in!" Atsui's black eyes opened as soon as she was in the Layer, and she did a back flip in the air, two summersaults and she landed in the Layer on both feet.

"Open the world's eyes! Show them what we can do, Yugure!" Kirameku threw Yugure into the Layer, and Yugure opened her eyes. She spread both of her arms out, and crossed her legs. "Angel fall-in!" Yugure began to spin as she descended towards the Layer. She finally landed, and she had gathered up so much speed that she continued to spin. She slowed down and did one last spin, and flung her crossed leg out to get balance back. She then stood, one leg out, and slightly behind the other. She put her arms up for a guard.

"And now, Angelic Fight!"

Atsui charged immediately. Yugure kept her guard up, and when Atsui got close enough, she started a furious onslaught of punches. It was all Yugure could do to keep her guard up. She was slowly being pushed back. _'I can't remember where the Layer edge is! This is not good!'_ Kirameku gritted her teeth. _'Distance! There needs to be more distance between the Angels! But I can't hold her off, and get distance at the same time!'_ Meanwhile, Yugure was receiving more and more damage points, and getting closer to the edge of the Layer. _'I need to slow her down…but how?'_ At that moment, Atsui threw a puch, which connected with Yugure's jaw. She went flying backwards, and almost got a Layer out. 

Atsui again took advantage of this, and charged again. Yugure was able to get up in time to try and counter the attack. She also charged, but Atsui saw this, and ignored Yugure for a moment. Right after the Angels passed each other, both doubled back, trying to get an elbow shot in. Their elbows connected, and both Angels skidded back a few feet. _'Move darn it, move!'_ She thought, trying to figure out Atsui's position. Finally, the Angel got to her feet. Yugure kept her distance. Apparently she would have to stay away from close combat. _'But how else can I win?'_ Atsui charged, and Yugure leapt into the air. Atsui followed, but Yugure quickly landed. Again, Atsui came after her, but Yugure ran away.

_'At this point I'm only running! I need an attack!'_ Atsui charged, again. _' I need a finishing attack!'_ As Atsui got closer, Kirameku came up with something. When Atsui was almost at arm's length, Yugure spun around, sticking her foot out. Her foot connected with it's target, and sent Atsui flying out of the Layer.

"Layer out! Yugure wins! With a last minute attempt, Yugure shows she can do anything!" Kirameku picked Yugure up, and smiled.

"Thanks for sticking with me." Kirameku walked back out to the waiting room. She sat down again. 

"That was another great fight." It was the same girl from before. Kirameku was in a good mood, so she decided to answer.

"Thanks. I didn't think I'd win." She still had her head turned away.

"W-5, Saitou Kaede?" Kaede smiled.

"That's me! Let's go Buranshe."

"Good luck!" Kirameku called after her.

~*~

"There she is…" Madoka pointed Kirameku out to her younger sister.

"Wow…do you think this fight will be a snap?"

"Arisu." Madoka put her hand on Arisu's shoulder. "My fight with Misaki has taught me never to underestimate people. I'm just going to start like I normally do, and go on from there." Arisu sighed.

"Yeah…You're right." She smiled as she watched Madoka walk to the East Corner waiting room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&###########################^^^^^^^^^^^^@@@@@@@@@

Yes, I know, short lived chapter eh? Well…I have band camp all this week and next week is away band camp. That'll kill me…and my fanfics…but anyway, here's the chapter, and whether you like it or not, review. Or I will send my army of dancing cucumbers to come and get you. Hahahhahah fear them! Oh, and If you noticed (or even if you didn't) Atsui is from One Second Counts. Pretty cool, eh? I feel special! Ok, this time, I'm going! Bye everyone!


	7. Chapter 6

In The Eye of The Beholder: Chapter 6

            Kirameku sat in the waiting room, listening to Buranshe's fight.  She sat right next to the TV, yet she could only hear one Angel, and she was sure it wasn't Buranshe.  She could hear the announcer's comments, so she had an idea of what Buranshe was doing.

            "Here it is!" The announcer yelled as Kirameku heard an explosion.  She tilted her head to the side.  "It's Buranshe's Hyper Mode!  You're all lucky to see this today!  Kaede hasn't used this move in the longest time!"

            Suddenly, Kirameku could hear everything Buranshe was doing.  It was only two moves before the other Angel's damage points reached zero.  The crowd roared as the announcer shouted.

            "Buranshe wins!"  After about a minute, Kirameku heard the soft tap of Kaede's shoes. 

            "Congrats on your win." Kirameku smiled as she closed her eyes.  Kaede just smiled back, and left the room.

            "W-6, Zouge Kirameku?"  Kirameku got up, placed Yugure on her shoulder, and walked out for her next match.

            "In the East Corner: Deus-Fujisaki Madoka, Angel-Mao!" Madoka walked out with Mao perched on her arm.  She smiled and took her seat.  "And in the West Corner: Deus-Zouge Kirameku, Angel-Yugure!"  Kirameku found her seat, and sat down.  The two chairs were raised, and the crowd roared with excitement.

            "Angels to the Layer!"

            "Geki!" Madoka jabbed her elbow out.  "Zan!" She threw her fist into the air.  "Ha!" She thrust the same fist in front of her, and with her other hand, held Mao in front of herself.  "Mao's strength is my strength!  Angel fall-in!" Madoka threw her Angel towards the Layer.  Mao's eyes opened as she entered the Layer, and she trust her foot out, turned upside down with one of her feet in the air, then turned herself right side up, with her left knee tucked to her chest, and her right arm up in the air.  She landed on both feet, and took a Kung-fu stance.

            "Open the world's eyes!  Show them what we can do, Yugure!"  Kirameku threw Yugure into the Layer, and Yugure opened her eyes.  She spread both of her arms out, and crossed her legs.  "Angel fall-in!"  Yugure began to spin as she descended towards the Layer.  She finally landed, and she had gathered up so much speed that she continued to spin.  She slowed down and did one last spin, and flung her crossed leg out to get balance back.  She then stood, one leg out, and slightly behind the other.  She looked intensely at Mao, and left her guard down.

            "Angelic fight!"

            Mao immediately charged, attacking Yugure with an onslaught of punches.  With her guard down, Yugure couldn't do anything.  She did move away right before Mao punched, making the damage light, but it was still damage.  Mao smiled as she punched Yugure across the face.  She flew back, and skidded a little before stopping.  She slowly pulled herself up, and put up a guard.  Mao charged again, but this time Yugure leapt into the air, and landed behind the Angel.  She quickly landed a kick in Mao's back.  

            Mao was stunned for a moment, but was able to quickly recover.  She did a few flips to get distance, and waited.  Yugure ran at Mao, but as she got closer, Mao spun around, and when Yugure was in reach, Mao kicked her clear across the Layer.  Kirameku just barely missed a Layer out.  Yugure was lying on her stomach.  She slowly started pulling herself up, but Mao was already charging.  Kirameku sighed, and gritted her teeth.  _'By the time Yugure gets up, Mao will just knock her off the Layer!  What can I do?  If only I could see the distance I was from the Layer…'_ The world seemed to be going in slow motion for Kirameku.  It did every time she had to think hard.  _'Yugure's lying on her stomach…I think her face is towards the outside of the Layer…Hmm…If I could get Mao past me, I could win by a Layer out…I got it!' _Yugure slammed her leg on the Layer so her Deus could tell which was she was facing.  _'Perfect!'_  Mao was about to do her finishing move, when Yugure kicked her legs up.

            They reached Mao's shoulders, and she tightened them, grabbing Mao around the neck.  She then threw her feet over her head, and let go of Mao's neck, sending the opposing Angel flying out of the Layer.  Yugure landed on her feet, arms crossed, facing the defeated Mao.  The crowd went wild as Kirameku took her visor off.

            "Layer out!  Yugure wins!"  The egg-shaped chairs were lowered, and Kirameku grabbed her cane.  She walked to where Madoka was kneeling down picking up Mao.  Kirameku found Yugure, picked her up, and turned to Madoka.

            "Good game." Madoka smiled and stuck her hand out.

            "You too." Kirameku just smiled back.  She had not heard Madoka hold her hand out.  Madoka cocked her head, and gave Kirameku a long look.  "What is it?"  Kirameku asked.

            "You're…blind!" Madoka gasped.  Kirameku smiled.

            "Can we keep it our secret?  Please?" Madoka nodded, unable to speak.

            "Y-yeah…wow…you did really good!"

            "Thank you."  Both Deus turned and walked back to the waiting rooms.  "Looks like someone knows our secret Yugure.  But we'll keep going, won't we?"  Kirameku smiled as she ran her finger across her tiny Angel's face.


	8. Chapter 7

In The Eye of The Beholder: Chapter 7

"Ladies and gentlemen!!! This is the final match of the Kantou Tournament!!! Whoever wins will go on to this year's NATIONALS!!!!!!!" The crowd roared as the announcer came into view. "First, in the East Corner, the Girl with the Healing Smile, Saitou Kaede!!!! And the White Angel, Buranshe!!!" Kaede's seat moved forward, and she was smiling as she always did. Buranshe sat on the front of her egg-shaped chair, eyes closed. "And in the East Corner, the Shining Shadow, Zouge Kirameku!!! And the Sunset's Blaze, Yugure!!!!" Kirameku's seat was moved forward, and Yugure sat on her shoulder, looking as peaceful as ever.

"Angels to the Layer!"

"Buranshe! All is the way you think it!" Kaede lifted the hand Buranshe stood on, sending her flying into the Layer. "Angel, fall-in!" Buranshe opened her eyes, and landed softly on the white Layer.

Open the world's eyes! Show them what we can do, Yugure!" Kirameku threw Yugure into the Layer, and Yugure opened her eyes. She spread both of her arms out, and crossed her legs. "Angel fall-in!" Yugure began to spin as she descended towards the Layer. She finally landed, and she had gathered up so much speed that she continued to spin. She slowed down and did one last spin, and flung her crossed leg out to get balance back. She then stood, one leg out, and slightly behind the other. She stood, her face showing determination.

"Angelic Fight!"

A few seconds after the call, Yugure was receiving blows one after another. She struggled to find an opening in the blows to put her guard up. Kirameku couldn't hear the White Angel, so she had to play this match by where damage was being received. _'My points are going to get extremely low…but this is the only way I can hit Buranshe…'_ Finally, with one powerful kick, Yugure slid a few feet away from Buranshe. The Angel then ran at Yugure, jumped into the air, and landed on her stomach. Yugure grabbed both Buranshe's feet, then threw her legs up, grabbing the White Angel around the waist.

Yugure then lowered her feet while lifting Buranshe's. The swift motion of it gave Buranshe no time to react, and she ended up slamming head first into the surface of the Layer. Yugure quickly stood up, leapt into the air, and landed hard on Buranshe's stomach. Buranshe leapt up after the hit, and attacked Yugure again. Yugure had a guard up this time so the damage was less.

After letting a few punches in, Kirameku noticed a pattern in the punches. _'Wait for it…wait for it…NOW!'_ Yugure grabbed Buranshe's left hand, just as she threw another punch. Yugure twisted her arm so Buranshe's back was to her, and her arm pinned behind her back. Then, Yugure pushed forward on Buranshe's head, untwisted the pinned arm, and used her foot to lift Buranshe's feet, so that the White Angel flipped and landed on her back. Yugure backed away, then leapt into the air. Buranshe followed, and the two Angels met in the air. Buranshe used speed to get in a few punches before Yugure grabbed the opposing Angel's fists, and used her weight to pull the two back to the Layer surface. While falling, Yugure moved so that Buranshe was on the bottom, then she let go of her fists, and landed a kick in Buranshe's stomach, which sent her flying towards the Layer.

Yugure landed softly on both feet, and waited. Buranshe was up quick again, and after Yugure. _'Let's finish this!'_ Kirameku thought, as Yugure took a defensive position. _'Eye of Truth!'_ Yugure leapt into the air, and put both hands out in front of her. The air around her seemed to distort as an eye-shaped energy flux formed in front of her hands. The eye shot a beam out of the pupil, capturing Buranshe in its flux. Slowly, the image of the Angel distorted, and that's when Yugure mad her move. 

She let her hands drop to her side, and landed on the Layer. She ran at Buranshe, an slammed her foot into Burnashe's stomach. The tiny White Angel flew out of the Layer, landed softly on the floor outside it.

"Layer out! Yugure wins!!!!!" 

Kirameku slid her visor off, and smiled. _'I can't believe I did it!'_ She grabbed Yugure, and went to the side of the Layer to shake hands with her former opponent. Kaede smiled at Kirameku, and the two shook hands. 

"I have one question. How'd you do you're final move?" Kaede asked.

"It's a secret." Kirameku smiled. "But here's a hint. It's not really there." She smiled one last time, and walked to the waiting room. "The Nationals! And our secret is still safe! I wonder if we can really do it…If we can really prove that we can do it…" Kirameku sighed, thinking of what would happen if she won the Nationals.

____________________!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Hello all! Now that OSC is done (for now?) This is #1 on my priority list! I estimate about 3-4 chapters after this, not including the Epilogue. ^.^ I hope you enjoyed! ^.^


	9. Chapter 8

In The Eye of The Beholder: Chapter 8

Notice (9.18.03): Just a notice for everyone, cause some of you might not read my updates.

My uncle passed away last night, so we'll be going out of town for three days, and I won't be able to write or update for those days. 

I thought I should just let everyone know. I'll try and get the next chapter up so you can read that. Thanks for understanding.

3Mugen3

************************************************************************

Kirameku stood with the other Deus' of the Nationals. The arena was dark, and each Deus was placed around the Layer. Her palms began to sweat as she inhaled and exhaled deeply. The Deus next to her could tell how nervous she was.

"Don't worry," The girl whispered, "you'll do fine."

Kirameku smiled. "Thanks." She whispered back right before the announcer started the introduction.

"Each Angel starts as an egg…" The TV monitors showed an Angel Egg. "They are formed by their Deus to became a part of the Deus' imagination…" The monitors then showed the Angel inside the Egg standing up, and clothes and hair being put on it. The clothes changed many times until finally it stopped on Athena. "…these Angels have chances at becoming champion…" Athena Spread her wings, and flew toward the Layer. "…All of this happens in a world called Angel Layer!" Spotlights flew around the arena, surveying the crowd. Then, each one landed on a Deus and their Angel.

"Welcome fans and Deus' to the Angelic Layer NATIONAL TOURNAMENT!!!!! Today, the finest Deus' in the country will compete for the Crown! But we can't forget the people who will help them achieve this dream, the Seconds!" All the Seconds walked up to their Deus, and stood next to them.

"Kirameku! Isn't this great? Now you can hear me cheering you on!" Hari smiled, and touched Kirameku's arm, giving the Deus a little more comfort.

"Let us begin the Entry with our reigning Champion, Shuu, and her Angel, Athena!!!"

"Lighten up the future, Athena's wings!!" Shuu threw Athena at the Layer, as all the other Deus' got in their chairs. 

All the other Deus' did their Entry, and the announcer continued.

"Will one of out returning favorites win this year, or will it be a total upset? All the fans can do is sit and watch as all these Angel's battle for the coveted crown!!!"

The chairs were lowered, the Deus' grabbed their Angels, and returned to their Seconds. The lights went out, and the Deus' and Seconds went out the East or West Corner Tunnel, and back into the outside of arena.

"Hari! Where'd you go?" Kirameku called. No answer. _'Did she go the other way?'_ Kirameku sighed. She walked around, completely lost. Finally, she collapsed onto a bench. _'Dang it Hari…why'd you have to get lost?'_ She heaved a sigh, and held Yugure up to her chest. "Where do you think she went?" Just then, the speakers clicked on and a voice came over the speakers. 

"Will Deus Zouge Kirameku please report to the main desk. I repeat, Deus Zouge Kirameku, please report to the main desk." Kirameku sprang up and dashed toward the main desk.

~*~

"Kirameku!!!!" Hari shouted and sprinted towards her friend, acting as if they hadn't seen each other in 5 years. She gave the stunned girl a bear hug, then took a couple steps back, giving Kirameku a chance to react. 

"Wow…that was unexpected…" Kirameku managed, still stunned.

"You do know that our match is second, right?" Hari asked timidly.

"NO I DIDN'T!!! AAARRRGGG!!!! You're my Second, you're supposed be responsible!!! Take me to the waiting room!!!" Kirameku stuck her arm out, Hari grabbed it, and the two dashed off.

~*~

"Second match of the day!! This match, two favorites will battle each other. Which will be victorious? The Prince of the Layer, Mihara Ohjirou, or newcomer Shining Shadow, Zouge Kirameku? Only one way to find out!!!" The lights above the Layer turned on, revealing both Angels already in the Layer. Both Angel were submerged under water, and the water rose to halfway up the Layer. There were ledges and such made from coral, and even a few fish swam around. 

"Angels Ready? Angelic Fight!!!!!"

Wizard did not take the initiative, so Yugure charged. When she was a few inches away from Wizard, a yellow light flashed, and both Angels registered massive damage. Kirameku could hear an explosion of laughter through the speaker in her ear.

"~What a loser!!!~" Hari shouted into the microphone. "~Did he think he could use and electric attack underwater?!!~" After a long silence, and both Angels had recovered, Hari got back in the game. "~Ok, Wizard can't use his guard. He is still very fast, but the water should slow him down a lot. This is also a weakness for Yugure because she is a heavyweight type Angel. Try and stay on the ocean floor, and you won't sink.~"

Kirameku nodded. Yugure closed her legs together, put her arms over her head, and began to sink feet first toward the Layer floor. Wizard started swimming toward Yugure, trying to reach her before she hit the floor. By the time he reached her, she was on the floor, and was doing a handstand, waiting for Wizard to land next to her, but he didn't. Instead, he did a handstand, using her feet as support, then falling over, slammed his feet into Yugure's back. Yugure hit the floor, stomach up. 

Wizard leapt up, and landed on Yugure's stomach. She registered a little damage, and at that moment, Kirameku realized the only way to win was a Layer Out. Neither Angel could move very fast, so the damage would be very light. _'Yugure has the disadvantage, so I might have to make a sacrifice to win.'_ Hari was stumped. She couldn't think of anything. Wizard and Yugure were exchanging punches and kicks, but neither one could hit the other. 

"~I've got it!! Kirameku, you could grab Wizard, then use something to propel yourself above the water, and throw him out!!!~" Hari was being as vague as ever, but that was the spark for Kirameku's fire. She waited for Wizard to attack again. This time it was a kick, which Yugure blocked with arms crossed in front of her face. Wizard attacked low, and knocked Yugure off her feet. She smashed into the sandy floor, trying to block Ohjirou's view of his Angel. It worked, and Yugure soon had Wizard in a fireman's hold. She ran to the side of the Layer where the coral was. She leapt from ledge to ledge, trying to reach the top. 5 seconds. 4 seconds. 3 seconds. 2 seconds. In a desperate attempt, Yugure let out the electricity in her circuits, propelling her clear above. The light shone on the Angels, making the water on them sparkle. 1 second. Yugure hurled Wizard out of the Layer. The buzzer sounded.

"Uh…" The announcer stammered. "L-Layer Out!!! Yugure WINS!!!!!" Hari was on her feet screaming her head off, as if she had just been stabbed. She jumped up and down, and when Kirameku's chair was lowered, Hari leapt at her, knocking her to the ground. 

"OH MY GOSH!!!!! YOU JUST BEAT MIHARA!!!!" After she finished her momentary spas, Hari let her friend go get her Angel, and shake hands with Ohjirou. After the two walked back to the waiting room, Hari exploded again. "YOUR FIRST TIME IN THE INTERACTIVE LAYER AND YOU KILLED MIHARA!!!! THAT ROCKS!!!!"

"I didn't kill him Hari. I just barely won." Kirameku tried to escort her friend away from the eyes that had found their way to the two. 'Let's go eat, shall we?" Kirameku smiled as she shoved her friend out the door. 

~*~

The girls had bought themselves a sandwich. Hari was watching the TV for announcements, while Kirameku was trying to fall asleep.

"KIRAMEKU!!!" Hari yelled just after the blind girl finally fell asleep.

"What is it!!??" Kirameku asked tiredly but annoyed.

"They're showing your highlights!! You're on TV!!!"

"Hari, go to sleep. You are WAY to awake today." Kirameku blinked, then listened to the TV.

"Yes!! Right there!!! There's where you win!!!"

"Dude, I know. I can hear." After the highlights were shown, Hari fell silent, and Kirameku tried to go back to sleep. Another minute or two, and Kirameku was roused again by Hari's voice.

"S-Seto Rin-" She was suddenly cut off, by the hand of someone Kirameku assumed was Seto herself.

"Sssshhhhh!!!" A new voice whispered. Kirameku immediately recognized it as the voice of pop star Seto Ringo.

"Seto?" Kirameku asked.

"Geez…how could you tell?"

"Well," Hari said once the hand over her mouth was removed, "all you're wearing is a hat, but the rest of you is still the same. And Kirameku…" Kirameku nodded, letting Hari know she could tell Ringo. "…Kirameku's blind, so she recognized your voice." Ringo plopped down on the seat next to Hari, throwing her hat on the ground.

"Wait…" The blonde pop star thought for a second. "Are you Zouge Kirameku, and your Angel is Yugure?"

"Yeah."

"Yippie!!" Ringo leapt into the air as quickly as she sat down. "I fight you next! You beat Ohjirou didn't you?" Kirameku nodded, and Ringo squealed. She stuck out her hand and introduced herself, as though it was needed. "My name's Seto Ringo. You can call me Ringo." She shook hands with Kirameku, then turned to Hari, and shook her hand. 

"Seto Ringo!! Get down here right NOW!!!" Ringo's manager yelled. "You have a TV interview in 2 minutes!!"

"So sorry!! Gotta run!!" Ringo smiled, waved, and ran to her manager. _'She said she was blind…' _Ringo thought as she was doing her interview. _'Should I go easy on her? Oy…this sucks…'_ She thought, forcing a smile for the camera.


	10. Chapter 9

*rushes into the room, kneels on the floor, and grovels* Have mercy on me!! I am SOOOOOOO SORRY!!!! *wails* I have so many updating issues!!! Kinda like the fact that I just never worked on it…*slaps self* They're not supposed to know that!! ;_; Well, I hope you enjoy it…this is the second to last chapter, then comes the epilogue! How sad! ;_;

I swear I'll make the late update to you by…uhh…getting the next two chapters up this month!!! *slaps self again* What have I done?

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@____________

In The Eye of The Beholder: Chapter 9

"And now, for the semi-finals of this years Nationals!!" A few searchlights scanned the screaming crowd before all gathering over the Layer, which lit up, revealing the surface for the semis. It was a desert covered in dust, with no signs of life. There were a few rocks jutting out of the landscape, and the dust blew across the Layer.

"In the East Corner: Deus-Seto Ringo, Angel-Ranga! And their Second…" The announcer paused for a moment, quirking one eyebrow, and then he continued: "Ringo's manager!!! And in the West Corner: Deus-Zouge Kirameku, Angel-Yugure! And their Second-Hari!!!!" The crowd yelled and whistled as both chairs were raised, and the Deus' and Second's put their headsets on.

"Angels to the Layer!"

"Ranga! Dancing start!" Ringo raised her Angel above her head, and tossed the Angel into the Layer. Ranga's bright green eyes opened as she entered the Layer. She kept into a straight up and down position, arms spread out. She landed gracefully on the Layer, and put her hands on her hips.

"Open the world's eyes! Show them what we can do, Yugure!" Kirameku threw Yugure into the Layer, and Yugure opened her eyes. She spread both of her arms out, and crossed her legs. "Angel fall-in!" Yugure began to spin as she descended towards the Layer. She finally landed, and she had gathered up so much speed that she continued to spin. She slowed down and did one last spin, and flung her crossed leg out to get balance back. She then stood, one leg out and slightly behind the other. She stretched herself out, and held her hands in front of her face.

"Angelic Fight!!!" The call came too quick, as did Ranga. Kirameku wasn't ready, and Ringo knew this. Ranga hit with a few swift attacks knocking Yugure to the ground. Yugure quickly leapt into a series of backflips, distancing herself from the opposing Angel.

"~Ranga is lightweight built for speed. She uses her Dance of Intrigue to lull the opponent, then strikes while the Angel is still dazed. Avoid her graceful moves, and strike when the opportunity comes.~"

_'Yeah, so when is the opportunity?'_ Kirameku thought sarcastically. Then she heard it. Ranga began to slowly move her arms. Then her legs. Then her whole body. She was getting closer and closer, but Kirameku was concentrating too much on the dance. It pulled her in, and she couldn't focus. Ranga then went low, and kicked Yugure in the jaw. The rusty haired Angel flew back for a moment, but recovered in the air, did a flip and landed softly on her feet. Ranga was on the move again. Yugure slowly backed up, but tripped over a rock jutting out from the ground. 

It was too late for her to get up because Ranga was right above her, knee sticking out. Yugure lifted her legs so that all her weight was on her upper back as Ranga's knee came down. Yugure grabbed the opponent around the neck wit her feet, and did a back-hand spring, sending Ranga into a rock. Yugure was back on her feet, ready for the Dance of Intrigue, but it didn't come.

Ranga raised her hands, her leg popping up in a bent position. She spun and thrust her arms and leg out. Suddenly, Kirameku heard a whooshing sound. _'Wind?'_ She thought, but by the time she realized what was happening, Yugure's head snapped back, and she took two more blows, one to the stomach, and the other to her shoulder. She fell backwards and hit the ground with a soft thud. 

"~Ugh! Major damage to the left arm! I don't think it's useable! Ok, lemme fill ya in. This is Ranga's Dance of Death. She propels wind toward her opponent, knocking them around the Layer. Trick is, she can't bend it, so when the wind's coming toward Yugure, simply move to the side or jump to avoid it. After Ranga attacks, she is motionless for a split second. That's your opportunity.~"

Kirameku nodded as more wind came. Yugure jumped forward, so she could avoid the wind, and get close to Ranga at the same time. The wind barely scraped her foot, but it wasn't enough to slow her down. She stuck one foot out, knocking Ranga in the jaw so her head snapped left, then Yugure came around with her other foot, knocking Ranga into the air, causing her to just avoid a Layer Out. Yugure charged again as Ranga got up. Ranga leapt into the air, and landed behind Yugure. She charged, and threw a punch. Yugure sidestepped the punch, and used her hand to karate chop Ranga in the back of the neck. Ranga slowly got up, and Yugure got into a defensive position. 

"~Attack her Kirameku!! You're totally dominating! Don't give that up!~" Hari whined. _'Sorry, but I know what I'm doing.'_ Kirameku ignored Hari's distress call.

Ranga couldn't use the Dance of Death because Yugure was too close. Remembering the left side of Yugure was badly damaged, Ranga targeted her left arm. With 3 combos in a row, Yugure registered way too much damage for comfort. Then, the next combo was on its way. Yugure stood firm and the punch connected; or so everyone thought. Suddenly, Yugure was nowhere to be seen. Kirameku snickered. Even her Second couldn't figure it out.

"~What…is going on!? Is it a Layer Out?~" Hari wailed. She was so confused. Suddenly Yugure could be seen behind Ranga, but it was too late. A storm of kick-punch combos brought Ranga down. The damage meter beeped. It was over.

"Yugure wins!!! Her and her Deus will now proceed to the FINALS!!" Hari shrieked. Kirameku smiled. _'The Finals…what will everyone at school say?'_ She gave a schoolgirl squeal, picked up Yugure, and met Ringo at the side of the Layer. They shook hands, and as Kirameku was about to turn and leave, Ringo stopped her.

"Wait! I have to know something!"

Kirameku turned around. "Hmm?"

"That think at the end…what happened?"

"Oh." Kirameku giggled. " I tweaked Yugure's circuits. It's the same idea as Buranshe's Hyper Mode, only Yugure's speed increases to it's max when her damage is below 20%."

"That is such a neat trick! I'm really amazed!! Great job!" Ringo smiled, and the two turned to leave. Hari, who had heard the Deus' conversation, stopped Kirameku. 

"Now why didn't you tell me THAT! I'm your Second!!" 

"Whining gets you nowhere." Kirameku teased. 

"But-"

Kirameku shook her finger. "You're whining again!" Hari crossed her arms and put on a pouting face. "I didn't tell you cause it was my secret! Kinda like the fact that I'm blind." Kirameku smiled. "But we'll tell them one day…When we win the Finals…" Kirameku whispered to her Angel. 

"What are you doing?" Hari cocked her head to the side.

"Nothing!" Kirameku stretched. "Let's go get something to drink, 'kay? I'm so thirsty!" Hari smiled and nodded. 

"Sounds great!" The two girls bounded off to the café, eagerly waiting the final match.

*****************************^******************^*^^^^^^****************

OK, well, a promise is a promise…(I wonder how many times I've broken one…) So expect the final chappies up this month. Yeah, January…good times, good times. Y'know my birthday is this month? Ya! It's on the 29th! ^.^ *cough*cash only*cough* Heheh….^.^; just kidding! *slaps your back* I hope you loved it! Leave a happy review filled with bunnies, rainbows, and cupcakes! See ya next chapter!


	11. Chapter 10

In The Eye of The Beholder: Chapter 10

            "Kirameku, Hari's here!"  Kirameku's mom shouted up to her daughter.  

            "Be right there!"  Kirameku bounded down the stairs, wearing a pair of faded jeans with a black t-shirt that had the word 'Paris' on the front in small white letters.  She had black boots on, and her hair was worn up in a bun at the back of her head.

            "Oooohhhh, looking fancy!" Hari commented with a little chuckle.

            "What do you mean?"

            "Fancier than what you normally wear!  Your either in your school uniform or sweat pants!"

            "Whatever, lets just get to the arena.  Today's the Finals!" Kirameku grabbed her cane, and her and Hari started their walk to the arena.  _'This is it.  This is the whole reason I started Angelic Layer.  To show the world that it doesn't matter that I'm blind.  And regardless of whether I win or lose, I'm going to tell everyone.  The fans, the Deus', the administrators.  My secret will be revealed.'_

"Kirameku…Kirameku!"  Kirameku snapped out of her thoughts, and realized they were already at the arena.

            "My goodness, there are a ton of people here…"

            "Don't tell me you're getting nervous!"

            "No, not at all!" Kirameku protested.  But on the inside, she knew Hari was right.  She was so scared.  Terrified, even.  She grasped her Angel tighter as they approached the waiting room.

            "Here we are!" Hari opened the door to see Kaede standing there, smiling.

            "Good luck Kirameku.  You too, Hari."

            "Thanks Kaede." Kirameku forced a smile back.  Kaede walked out the door.  After Kaede left, Kirameku sighed, and turned to Hari.  "I can't do this."

            "W-what?"

            "I'm too nervous.  I can't think.  I'm gonna let Yugure down if I go in there.  And I'm gonna let you down."  Hari was speechless.  She couldn't understand.  Why is Kirameku so nervous?  She was never nervous before.  Then, Kirameku turned, and headed for the door.

            "Don't you move one step closer to that door." Hari commanded, not turning around.  Tears began welling up in her eyes.  "You fought so hard this far.  You've proven yourself a great person.  You know you can do anything now.  Don't give it up now."

            "I'm sorry.  I can't do this."  Kirameku put her hand on the doorknob.  Hari walked up to her friend, grabbed her wrist, spun her around, and smacked her across the face.

            " What is wrong with you!?  This is not the Kirameku I know!  You've got to be kidding me!!  You are NOT going to walk away from this.  I don't care how nervous you are!  I don't care if you have a high fever!!!    You're going into that match, and you are gonna play your best!"  Hari finally let go of Kirameku's wrist, and turned to walk to the tunnel.

            "I-I'm sorry…I don't know what got into me.  You're right."  Kirameku ran up to her Second.  "I'm glad I have you here to set me straight."  The two girls walked in as the whole stadium went wild.  

            "Welcome to the final match of this years Nationals!!!  These two Deus' and Angels have fought hard since day one, and are now ready to prove themselves the best Deus in the COUNTRY!!!  GET READY FANS!!!  THIS IS IT!!!  In the East Corner: Deus-Jounouchi Sai!  Her Angel-Shirahime, and their Second- Saitou Kaede!!!!!!  In the West Corner: Deus-Zouge Kirameku!  Her Angel-Yugure, and their Second-Hari!!!!!"

            "Gah!  Kaede is Sai's Second?" Hari shrieked as she put her headphones on and sat down behind her desk.  Kirameku went to her egg-shaped chair, sat down, and put her headphones on.  If you didn't see Kirameku and Hari's talk, you would not have known Kirameku was nervous.

            "Now it's time to reveal the Layer for this final battle!!"  The stadium went dark, and the layer lit up with billions of stars.  "Angels to the Layer!"

            "Make it rain silver snow! Go forth, Shirahime!" Sai threw Shirahime into the Layer. "Angel, fall-in!" Shirahime fell into the Layer.  She floated really close to where she had gone into the Layer.

            "Open the world's eyes! Show them what we can do, Yugure!" Kirameku threw Yugure into the Layer, and Yugure opened her eyes. She spread both of her arms out, and crossed her legs. "Angel fall-in!" Yugure began to spin as she descended towards the Layer. She lost all momentum close to where she had gone into the Layer.  Both Angels floated freely around the Layer.

            "How will the Angels fare in a Layer with no gravity?  We'll soon find out!  Angelic FIGHT!!!!"  Both Angels didn't move.  '_How does Shirahime fight?  I hope Hari gives me her Angel's build…'_

            Yugure started to head towards Shirahime.  She ended up looking like she was swimming, because that was the only way to move.

            "~Shirahime's heavyweight, just like Yugure, except Shirahime is built for power, and Yugure for speed.  Speed isn't going to help you, so Shirahime has the best chance…Whoops!!  That wasn't the best thing to say was it?~"

            Kirameku sighed.  _'Why doesn't she just be quiet?'_ Shirahime began to move towards Yugure, but Kirameku couldn't hear anything because the Layer was imitating a space-like atmosphere.  Shirahime met with Yugure, and threw three punches in a row, all hitting their mark.  She then kicked Yugure in the jaw, sending the Angel backwards.

            "~Kirameku!! What's wrong?  Didn't you hear her coming?~"  After along pause Hari gasped.  "~Crap!!  It's space!!  You can't hear anything in space can you?   I guess I'll have to describe it to you…And I'm not that good at it…~" Hari moaned.  "~I guess I just shout directions, huh?~"

            Shirahime charged again.  She floated just above Yugure.

            "~Above you!~"

            Yugure propelled herself upwards, foot sticking out.  She connected with Shirahime's stomach, scoring a few damage points, but Shirahime just grabbed Yugure's foot, pushed herself up, and slammed into Yugure's face.

            "~Incoming!  Move left!~"

            Shirahime threw a punch, but Yugure dodged left, grabbed Shirahime's arm, and flipped her one her back.   While still holding onto her arm, Yugure kicked Shirahime's stomach, sending her towards the bottom of the Layer.  Shirahime flipped herself so that she was facing the side of the Layer, and moved up at Yugure.  

            "~Below you!~"

            Yugure looked under her, only to see a fist.  It connected and hit Yugure right on the nose.  Her head snapped back, opening up her stomach.  Shirahime took this opportunity to kick Yugure in the stomach.  Yugure grabbed Shirahime's foot, and flung her towards the Layer edge.  _'Please do this.  Just for me!!  Fast as you can go!!'_  Yugure shot off like a bullet coming out of a gun.  She reached Shirahime's position, and with both feet out, she gave a powerful kick, that sent Shirahime out of the Layer.  The white Angel plummeted towards the floor, and landed with a small click.  The stadium erupted with so many cheers, the announcer could hardly be heard.

            "Layer Out!!  Yugure WINS!!!!"  Kirameku couldn't believe it.  She just sat in her seat. Stunned.  Her chair was lowered, but she didn't move.  Hari was on her way to the seat, leaving a trail of tears behind.

            "YOU WON!!!" She screamed as she jumped into Kirameku's lap.  Hari wrapped her arms around her friend, and rocked back and forth.  Her tears began to wet Kirameku's shirt.  

            "I…I won…I WON!!!"  She threw off her visor, and jumped up out of her seat, Hari still clinging to her.  The two walked to the Layer, and Kirameku plucked Yugure out of the Layer.  She held the Angel up to her face.  "Thank you."  She whispered before going to shake Sai's hand.

            "Great job." Sai shook Kirameku's hand.

            "You did great too."  Kirameku smiled.  Hari and Kaede just smiled at each other.  

            "Fans, we give you your new Angelic Layer CHAMPION!  DEUS-ZOUGE KIRAMEKU!  ANGEL-YUGURE, AND THEIR SECOND-HARI!!!"

            An assistant walked up to Kirameku, and gave her and her Angel a cape and crown, and gave Hari a crown.  Kirameku leaned over and whispered something to the attendant, then began waving and smiling until the attendant returned with a microphone.  Kirameku took it and cleared her throat.  Hari just stared at her friend with curious eyes.   

            "Everyone, I have something I need to tell you."  The entire stadium went silent.  "I've been planning on revealing this for some time now, but this, I think, is the best time.  I have a secret.  I'm blind."  A huge gasp went through the stadium.  "I thought everyone would be able to tell with my eyes and my cane and all, but I guess I was wrong.  Too many people were caught up in the game, and I guess not many noticed.  I played this game to prove to the world that anyone can succeed in Angelic Layer.  I wanted to give hope to those who didn't think they could do that.  I think I've given that hope, and I will retire as an Angelic Layer Deus.  It has been a wonderful year, and I would like to thank all those who supported me.  All the Deus' who I fought, and everyone who made my dream a reality."  Kirameku turned to Hari and smiled.  She handed the microphone back to the attendant.  

Kirameku's story had ended, but she created a hope for all those who wanted their own story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

VICTORY BELONGS TO MUGEN TONIGHT!!!  Hehe, ok I'll make my final comments on the Epilogue page.  Expect it to be short.  The Epilogue I mean.  Not the AN ^.^ I love you all, and I'll see ya in a little bit!


	12. Epilogue

In The Eye of The Beholder:  Epilogue

            Zouge Kirameku grew up, and when she was in college, took on a part time job testing Angels at the Angelic Layer headquarters.  She came up with ideas for many different kinds of Angels and Layers, and eventually got some instructions for Angel Eggs in braille.  Hari continued to help her friend in the Layer, and she became a technician for designing Angels.  Her and Kirameku worked together to make Angelic Layer playable by anyone who had the dream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Woho!! IT'S OVER!! FINALLY OVER!!!  ^.^  I'm so glad I finished it!  Ah, and about One Second Counts…Year Three is looking grim.  As much as I would LOVE to continue it and make all my readers happy, I simply don't have the time or will to update.  So sorry…Enogh of that!  Back to this story.  Thank you to all my readers for sticking with me despite my lack of updates…Now I shall let this story fade away into the dark pages of the Angelic Layer fanfics.  Thanks again, and I'll see you…maybe never…I don't know…*sigh* BYE!! *wavies*


End file.
